Cadenas de Inocencia
by ErrexErre
Summary: El zorro llegó, malherido y sangrando, con un bulto en brazos. 'Cuídala y críala como si fuera tu hija, Hiei. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible'. El youkai cumplió con ésto 16 años. Kurama regresó. Hidori no aceptará ser hija de un ningen. REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo! n.n este... sí, otra vez io u.u

Pero en fin, nunca se me había ocurrido algo así, y como ya el sábado publico el capi final de 'Quiero estar contigo' n.n

Bueno, lo de siempre, KuramaxHiei, algo complicadito, separación, luego la hija de Kurama... en fin u.u

Espero les guste!

**Summary:** El zorro llegó, malherido y sangrando, con un bulto en brazos. 'Cuídala y críala como si fuera tu hija, Hiei. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible'. El youkai cumplió con ésto 16 años. Kurama regresó. Hidori no aceptará ser hija de un ningen. REVIEWS PLZ!

Dedicado a mi one-san **Rika-chan**, mi sensei **Rurouni-Andrea **y a mi querida amigui **Aome-RL**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cadenas de Inocencia

1 cap. En medio de la tormenta

Lo había notado. El zorro actuaba cada vez con más nerviosismo y casi no atendía a lo que le decían. El individuo que respondía al nombre de Shuiichi Minamino contaba ahora con 24 años de edad. Estaba apunto de casarse y arruinar la vida de cierto youkai de fuego, el cual, primero besaría a Kuwabara antes de decirle la verdad al zorro. Así que se mantenía callado y atento a todo lo que dijera su amigo.

Pese a que habían sido amantes, el mismo Hiei decidió romper aquella rutina. Dijo que poco a poco destruiría lo único que valía la pena en su vida: Una amistad forjada en años, y ésto le costó tragarse el orgullo.

Y ahora... Ahora el zorro se casaba. Iniciaría una nueva vida con una ningen... O al menos eso creían todos.

-... Pero iré... Bueno, zorro¿es que me estás escuchando o no-se quejó Hiei cuando Kurama desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

¿eh?... Oh, lo siento mucho, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo para disculparse -. Es que... tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

- Ya veo -dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie y parándose en el marco de la ventana.

¿qué estás haciendo-preguntó Kurama yendo hacia él.

- Procuraré volver cuando hayas resueltos 'esas cosas que tienes en la cabeza' -dijo Hiei encogiéndose de hombros. Kurama lo detuvo cogiendo de su muñeca.

- Lo siento, Hiei. Sé que no estás contento con todo ésto... -dijo Kurama bajando la mirada ante la atónita reacción del youkai -.. y créeme que si tuviera forma de evitarlo... lo haría.

¿el qué-preguntó Hiei indiferentemente.

- Pues el compromiso -dijo Kurama con voz seca.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales Hiei se sentó en el marco de la ventana, sin observar a su amigo. Soltó una breve risa irónica.

- Fuiste tú el que decidió comprometerse, Kurama -dijo saltando hacia la habitación -. Tú propusiste matrimonio a esa onna.

- Precisamente -dijo Kurama sentádnose en la cama, abatido -. Ese fue un gran error...

- No me digas...

Kurama suspiró y se acercó a Hiei.

- Las cosas entre Amaki y yo no están bien -dijo -. Se está saliendo de control... Si hubiese sabido antes que ella era...

¿Era qué-preguntó Hiei.

¿eh-Oh... no... creo que me he desviado -dijo Kurama sonriendo nerviosamente -. ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo cocinarlo ahora, mi madre no está.

Hiei lo miró fijamente. El zorro escondía algo. Algo que no quería decirle. No debía ser bueno. Nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente, el día del matrimonio llegó. La novia, Amaki, estaba reluciente en aquel hermoso vestido blanco perla. Era en realidad hermosa: El cabello, ondulado y color negro azulado caía sobre sus hombros, los ojos castaños muy claros y la piel blanca, muy blanca. Y ese día resplandecía. Se notaba feliz. Muy feliz. El vestido moldeaba perfectamente su figura, y tenía buen porte. Parecía una princesa.

Pero no para Kurama.

Sus sonrisas falsas y su extraño nerviosismo era lo que más extrañaba al youkai. Se había casado, por qué demonios el zorro tendría que dar sonrisas falsas si se supone que era el momento más feliz de su vida... Luego sonrió melancólicamente. Realmente los mejores momentos de su vida sólo los había pasado a su lado. Casi todos conllevaban al sexo, pero en fin. Eso era algo que Kurama no podría negar jamás.

Siempre apático y sin querer relacionarse con aquellos ningen estúpidos, Hiei estaba en el jardín de la recepción, mirando todo desde un árbol a una altura bastante prudente.

Tenía en la mano una copa de champagne (como rayos se escriba ¬.¬) y miraba con aprehensión a las personas que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Divisó entre las personas a los otros miembros del Urameshi Team, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas. Vio a Yuusuke con Keiko y a Kuwabara (un gruñido salió de su boca) con su hermana Yukina. Junto a ellos acababan de llegar Botán y Koenma.

Podía escuchar a la perfección lo que escuchaban y la verdad, lo tenía sin cuidado: Que sí, que ya era hora, qué hermosa es la novia, qué afortunado, bla bla bla...

Hasta que escuchó su nombre.

¿dónde está-preguntó Yuusuke a Kurama.

Kurama sonrió con amargura y y miró de reojo exactamente hacia donde estaba el youkai.

- Debe estar por ahí... -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Le pedí que viniera, le hice prometérmelo. Pero ya saben lo antisocial que es.

- Es un tonto -dijo Kuwabara -. Un enano estúpido, je je. Yukina¿Quieres bailar esta pieza?

Poco a poco las tres parejas de dispersaron y comenzaron a moverse estúpidamente en medio del salón junto a otros ningen estúpidos que se movían de la misma manera.

Pensó que era el momento preciso para largarse. De todas formas ya había cumplido, no tenái nada más qué hacer ahí. Sin embargo...

- Hiei.

El youkai bajó la mirada y dio con el rostro sonriente de Kurama. La única sonrisa verdadera que Hiei había visto hasta el momento.

- Hn -Hiei bajó del árbol y miró a otro lado, llevándose la copa de champagne a los labios, sientiendo el amargo sabor del alcohol.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido...

- No tendrías que preocuparte -repuso Hiei, aún sin dirigirle la mirada -. 'No me lo perdería por nada'.

Kurama sonrió más abiertamente.

- Realmente me hace feliz verte aquí, Hiei.

¿Cuál es la diferencia-objetó Hiei mirándolo con sorna -. Me ves todos los días en tu habitación. ¿Por qué te hace 'más feliz' verme aquí que en otro lugar?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo Kurama apoyándose contra el árbol -. Yo no quería casarme.

- Oh, a buena hora lo dices, zorro -replicó Hiei -. Tuviste toda la ceremonia para decir 'no' . ¿Por qué ahora?

- No tuve elección -dijo Kurama en voz baja.

¿qué quieres decir?

¿decir...? Oh, no... Hiei... ¿no quieres algo de pastel?

- No. Quiero que me digas de qué se trata todo ésto -exigió Hiei dejando la copa a un lado.

A Kurama le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior.

- No puedo.

¿qué?

- No puedo -repitió Kurama evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Ah, claro que no-rugió Hiei -. ¡No, no puedes decirme¡Sin embargo yo sí que puedo decirte todo lo que acontece en esta mierda llamada vida¡¿A qué crees que juego, Kurama!

- No es así -dijo Kurama tranquilamente -. No creo que lo entiendas. Realmente, yo tampoco lo entiendo, Hiei...

- Vete al carajo -le espetó Hiei y subió al árbol, dispuesto a marcharse (N.A: Sí, yo siempre he dicho que los árboles son mi medio de transporte favoritos n.nU).

- Hiei, espera... -Kurama tragó en seco y miró a Hiei a los ojos - Yo... yo aún te amo, Hiei...

El youkai cerró los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

¿ah sí? Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo -le dijo en tono de reproche y secamente. Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

¡Hiei...!

Escuchó pasos tras él y se apresuró a cambiar el semblante.

- Mi amor¿qué haces aquí¿A quién gritabas-preguntó Amaki cogiéndolo del brazo -. Ven... bailemos.

Sacó la rosa del cajón. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el castillo de Mukuro. Y ella no se quejaba, incluso le había dado una habitación. Había puesto a su plena disposición todo el castillo.

Habían pasado casi cinco años y la rosa aún seguía intacta. Hiei sonrió amargamente y volvió a guardarla.

_Necesito que vengas. Es urgente_

Urgente... ¿Pero qué podría pasarle al zorro para que le mandara un mensaje a medianoche? Hiei se levantó y salió del castillo.

Era una noche muy fría y oscura. La luna, las estrellas... No había nada. Sólo nubes. Una figura negra iba a toda velocidad a través de árboles, hasta detenerse en uno singularmente grande. Se detuvo y esperó. Escudriñó en la oscuridad para buscar algún rastro del zorro.

- Qué tontería -murmuró y se retiró la cinta que cubría su jagan. Se acercaba... Al parecer estaba muy débil... Y tenía algo en brazos.

Hiei decidió adelantarse, pero en su mente, las palabras de Kurama resonaron _Quédate donde estás_.

Hiei resopló con frustración y pateó el suelo. Una figura cubierta de blanco se acercó a toda prisa.

Era el zorro, malherido y sangrando. Estaba susmamente débil y al parecer le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano dar cada paso. Hiei abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se acercó a su amigo.

- Kurama... Kurama¿qué?

- No tengo... tiempo para... explicarte... lo que pasó... -decía Kurama jadeando, mientras le entregaba a Hiei el bulto. Hiei lo tomó, extrañado y dio con la sorpresa que el bulto era un bebé.

¿quién...?

- Es... es mi hija... -dijo Kurama, poniéndose de rodillas y tratando de regular su respiración.

Hiei se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿qué?

- Es... mi hija... -repitió Kurama -. Necesito que cuides de ella.

¿¡QUE!

- 

por favor, Hiei... Ella... corre peligro... No puedo llevarla conmigo... Hiei... por favor...

- Estás loco -declaró Hiei estirando los brazos para devolverle a la niña -. Kurama, puedes decirme ¿En qué demonios estás pensando¡¡No puedo cuidar de un... de un... ¡¡de un bebé ningen¡Ni siquiera es mi hija!

- Te lo ruego, Hiei... -dijo Kurama, aún de rodillas -. Cuida de ella. Críala como si fuera tu hija.

- De ninguna manera, Kurama. Tú...

Un rayo escarlata pasó rozando la oreja derecha del jaganshi, así que se agachó y abrazó contra él a Kurama y a la niña.

- Vienen por mí... -murmuró Kurama -. Debo irme.

- Pero Kurama...

- Cuídala y críala como si fuera tu hija, Hiei. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie.

- Kurama... Podrías al menos... ¿decirme cómo se llama?

- Hidori -respondió Kurama. Se quedó mirando a la niña unos segundos, que permanecía profundamente dormida en brazos del jaganshi. Nuevos rayos escarlatas brillaron en la oscuridad -. Tengo que irme. Por favor, Hiei. Prométeme que la cuidarás.

- Yo... -Hiei miró a Kurmaa a los ojos. Le estaba suplicando con la mirada. Hiei sacudió la cabeza abatido -. Te lo prometo, Kurama.

Kurama esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

- Gracias, Hiei... -susurró Kurama acercándose a Hiei -. regresaré.

Hiei suspiró aturdido y bajó la mirada. Kurama pasó una mano por la mejilla de Hiei.

- Hasta luego, Hiei.

Nuevos rayos aparecían y Kurama salió corriendo más allá del bosque.

Hiei miró desconcertado a la niña, que dormía en paz, sin imaginarse todo lo que pasaría el resto de su vida. Hiei miró con aprehensión al único pedacito que le quedaba de Kurama. La abrazó y se dirigió rápidamente al castillo de Mukuro.

Holas! n.n Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi n.n

wee! La verdad es que me gustó, me sorprendí a mí misma -.o

Ya veré cómo le hago para que Hiei pueda criar a 'su hija'. Y también me las arreglaré para ver cuándo regresa Kurama n.n

Wenu, ya nos veremos, y no olviden dejar REVIEWS,POR FAVOR!

Nos vemos n.nU


	2. Hidori

Holas! n.n como taaan? ¬¬ supongo que no pueden responderme, eh?

Wenu, aki yo solo les dejo el segundo capi antes que se me quiten las ganas de escribir... u.ú

Agghhh qué voy a hacer T.T tengo tantos fics por actualizar que ya perdí la cuenta ¬.¬ me imagino que HOY estaré actualizando al menos 3

¬.¬ que es lo que me pasa!

u.u el capi anterior estuvo corto, no acostumbro hacerlos tan chiquitos n.n me esforzare en este n.n jeje

Wenu, aki les dejo o.oU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 cap. Hidori

Hiei había llegado al castillo de Mukuro con una cría en brazos. Todos los guardias lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras el jaganshi les lanzaba su típica mirada de 'No hagas preguntas' y entró sin decir una palabra.

Casi se arrepentía de haber hecho esa estúpida promesa al zorro. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer él, Hiei Jaganshi, para cuidar de una criatura que babeaba y balbuceaba? No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

Entró con desesperación a su habitación y la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama.

¿qué haría? ¿qué haría? ¿qué haría?

De la nada, sin quererlo, le vinieron a la mente todo esos escasos recuerdos de la gente que la había maltratado. De cómo se sentía haber sido un 'error'. De su madre... Y miró a la pequeña. Bueno, si no tenía a su madre, la menos tendría un... eh... padre, ¿verdad?

- Ahora, ¿qué rayos se hace con un bebé-se cuestinó Hiei mientras se recostaba en la pared. Suspiró tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que el zorro le hubiese dicho sobre bebés. Hm... Haz memoria, Hiei... Sí... algo relacionado con algo llamado leche... y pañelos... o pañiles... o pañales...

Dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación. Volvió a mirar al pequeño bulto. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera la había visto bien. Se acercó y delicadamente, lo más que pudo, retiró la manta que la cubría. Estaba despierta ahora. Tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, como los de Kurama. El poco cabello que tenía era de color azul muy oscuro. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los puños cerrados. Miraba a Hiei con curiosidad, pero no emit´ñia ningún sonido.

_Mladita la hora en que te largaste, Kurama._

Al parecer, la pequeña empezaba a tener hambre, o ya era hora que le cambiaran el pañal, o que la tomaran en brazos, el caso es que empezó a llorar con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños pulmones le podían propocionar.

En cuanto a Hiei... retrocedió, horrorizado hasta chocar con la pared y se quedó ahí, asustado.

La pequeña seguía llorando, llorando, llorando y Hiei no sabía qué hacer. Claro que aquellas palabras _Cierra la boca, cállate, deja de hacer escándalo _y _si no te callas te arrojaré a un pozo_ no mejoraron para nada la situación. Así que, sin ninguna otra al ternartiva, tomó en brazos a la pequeña y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la de Mukuro.

Entró sigilosamente, pero aunque eso no evitó que el llanto de Hidori hiciera a Mukuro voltear bruscamente.

- Qué escándalo -se quejó -. ¿qué haces con ese bebé?

- Eh... bien, es mi hija -dijo Hiei mirando a Mukuro desafiante.

- ¿qué?

- Eso -dijo Hiei paseando por la habitación de Mukuro sin hacer caso de la expresión de idiota que tenía ella en el rostro -. Y... esto... No sé por qué está llorando.

- Tendrá hambre -dijo Mukuro acercándose.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tiene que comer?

- Pues... está muy chiquito como para que le des algo sólido. Talvez un poco de leche...

- ¿Y dónde consigo eso?

- La verdad, Hiei, si no sabes nada, absolutamente NADA sobre críos, ¿por qué rayos te metes a padre?

Hiei la miró con furia. No lo había decidido él. Ah, si ella supiera...

- Eso no importa, ¿dónde consigo eso para que deje de llorar?

- Obvio que en el Makai no podrá encontrarlo -dijo ella cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos -. Tendrás que ir al ningenkai a buscarlo.

- ¿¿Al ningenkai?

- Bueno, puedes pedirle a Kurama que los compre por tí -dijo Mukuro enfadada.

Hiei bajó la mirada.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se pelearon-preguntó ella, con la expresión más cínica en su cara.

- No... Es sólo que él... no está en el ningenkai.

- Oh... ¿Dónde está, entonces?

-... No lo sé, y deja de hacerme preguntas -dijo Hiei de mal talante.

- Hn. Bueno, al menos deberías saber lo básico -dijo Mukuro acercándose al crío -. Ah... es una niña.. Pero... -Mukuro miró a la niña y a Hiei alternativamente -. No se parece en nada a tí.

_Ah, Mukuro, si no fuera porque tengo a esta cosa en los brazos te mataría._

- Lo sé -dijo Hiei -. Salió... a su madre.

- Pero... esos ojos... Sólo los he visto en la forma humana de Kurama... -dijo Mukuro mirándolo muy extrañada.

- Cualquier cosa retorcida que se te esté pasando por la cabeza, NO -dijo Hiei enfadado.

- No estaba pensando nada retorcido -dijo Mukuro con desdén y se alejó -. Será mejor que busques algo de comer a esa criatura.

- ¿Y en qué parte del ningenkai voy a encontrarlo?

- Farmacias.

- Far-qué?

- Farmacias. Far-ma-cias.

- ¿Y ese quién es?

- Puedes comprar la leche materna y los pañales ahí.

- ¿Comprar...?

- ¿No cargas dinero ningen?

- No...

Mukuro suspiró exasperada.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a alguno de tus amigos que lo haga por tí?

- ¿eh?

- A Yuusuke, o Kuwabara.

- Ah... esos. Eh, creo que sería perder el tiempo. Ambos tiene el cerebro de un...

- Pero son ningen -dijo Mukuro coo si el asunto estuviera resuelto -. Son ningen y nadie mejor que ellos te podrá ayudar.

Hiei la miró con mala cara y salió de la habitación.

¡Buena ayuda había sido!

Y esta niña que no dejaba de llorar. Recordó que una vez, cuando él también se había puesto a llorar (lo que era demasiado raro, pero esa vez no lo pudo evitar) Kurama lo había abrazado gentilmente y lo había mecido. Miró a la niña y, torpemente, empezó a mecerla. Y poco a poco el llanto de la niña fue cediendo. Pronto sólo había rastro de sus lágrimas en su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado. Pestañeó dos veces.

Hiei suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Mataría a ese zorro cuando volviera. Si es que volvía, claro.

Pero tenía que volver, no podía dejarlo con esa carga. ¡No, no, no!

Así que, sin nada más, salió con rumbo al ningenkai.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y era seguro que la pequeña se moría de hambre, aunque ya no lloraba, pero hacía pucheros y se revolvía en los b razos de Hiei.

- ¿dónde era que estaba...? Hn. Esto es una pesadilla -declaró cuando llegó a la casa de Yuusuke. La cual ahora compartía con Keiko. Llamó a la puerta.

- Sí... buenos... ¿¿Hiei?

- Hn.

- ¿qué haces...-Yuusuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que Hiei llevaba en brazos -. Hi-Hiei... Esa criatura... t-t-tú...

- Cierra la boca -ordenó Hiei con voz firme -. Es... es mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito... quiero...

- Jeje, dime Hiei, ¿cómo así tienes una hija? No me dirás que de Mukuro porque no te creo.

- ¿estás idiota-replicó con furia.

- Ah, al menos déjame verla, ¡sí-y sin esperar respuesta, Yuusuke se acercó y descubrió a la pequeña, que le devolvió una mirada esmeralda. Yuusuke frunció el entrecejo, como pensando -. Pero Hiei... Yo sólo he visto esos ojjos en una persona... NO PUEDE SER HIEI!

- ¿Por qué sólo me encuentro con personas que tienen la mente retorcida-comentó Hiei para sí -. No me hagas preguntas. Sólo necesito algo para alimentarla y.. puñales... peñeles...

- Pañales -corrigió Yuusuke -. Claro, vamos a la farmacia, je je. Mientras no piensen que yo soy el padre...

- Cierra la maldita boca de una jodida vez.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la farmacia, ignorando las miradas de las personas que estaban por ahí en la mañana. Daba la impresión que Yuusuke quería deshacerse del asunto lo antes posible, así que compró a Hiei bastantes latas de leche y también varios paquetes de pañales.

Luego de tratar de explicar a Hiei cómo se preparaba la leche y aconsejarle que mejor dejara que Mukuro la hiciera, Yuusuke se despidió rápidamente de él y entró a su casa. Hiei miró los paquetes y a la niña en brazos, que seguía mirándolo haciendo pucheros.

- Oh, Kurama. ¡¡Voy a matarte! ¡¡Más vale que no te aparezcas aquí ahora o te romperé hasta el alma-exclamó Hiei con furia y exasperación.

Hiei regresó rápidamente al Makai pensando en las palabras de Yuusuke sobre dejar que Mukuro se encargara de eso.

- Yo no soy su madre para estar haciendo sus tonterías -replicó cuando Hiei se lo pidió.

- 

pero... ¡Eres mujer! ¡Y sabes más de esto que yo-dijo Hiei cuando la pequeña estaba en la cama de Mukuro.

- Sea como sea, no soy su madre -dijo ella en tono de reproche que hizo pensar a Hiei que estaba resentida con él.

- Mukuro, ¿qué te sucede?

- Oh, nada, ¡qué podría sucederme-explotó Mukuro con un sonrisa forzada -. Veamos... Hace más o menos 5 años que dormimos juntos (N.A: Escalofriante, lo sé :s), te contaba mi vida, tú la tuya y nunca quisiste tener un hijo conmigo. Lo que es peor... ¡¡Te estuviste revolcando con OTRA en mis narices! Sé que es lo que estás pensando: 'Yo no te amo, tú no me amas, quedamos en que sólo era sexo'... Al menos podrías haberme dicho que tenías a una mujer a la cual amabas y evitarme todos estos malos ratos.

Hiei tenía la boca abierta. Casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Por qué Mukuro estaba pensando todas esas ridiculeces?

- Deja de decir tonterías -exigió Hiei enfadado -. Si vine aquí es sólo porque... bueno, porque necesitaba ayuda...

- No me digas -Mukuro lo miró con odio -. ¿Al menos me dirás quién es la madre?

Hiei se quedó en blanco. En cualquier otro momento, la situación podría haberle parecido divertida. Y en otra situación podría haberle dicho quién era la madre.

¿Quién era la madre? ¿¡Qué rayos podía decirle? 'La esposa de Kurama'. Eso seguro empeoraría las cosas. Y suponiendo que no fuera tan feo, ella le diría 'Pero Hiei, la esposa de Kurama no tiene ojos verdes'. Y ahí sí se descubriría el pastel, digo, el secreto.

- No quiero hablar de eso -dijo finalmente bajando la mirada, simulando dolor.

Mukuro volteó, aún molesta y caminó hacia la niña. Hiei advirtió peligro y corrió hacia a ella.

- ¿qué?

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer-preguntó Hiei.

- Intentar ver si tiene hambre o si necesita que le cambien el pañal -repuso ella con frialdad.

La tomó con cuidado y la examinó.

- Tiene hambre. ¿Sabes cómo preparar leche?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei había visto cómo preparaba la leche y lo había aprendido. También había visto cómo le cambiaba el pañal. No era muy difícil. Y era una bebé muy tranquila.

Había conseguido algo de ropa para ella. Una playera roja y un short negro. Ya llevaba una semana con ella y en sí, le empezaba a agradar el plan de padre.

Claro que en el Makai los rumores de la hija de Hiei se habían extendido. Y por eso, Hiei tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Mukuro seguía enfadada y resentida con él, así que no era de mucha ayuda.

Lo que más le gustaba de Hidori, era su sonrisa... Y la manera cómo lo miraba. Le enternecía tanto que a veces de pasaba horas de horas observándola, admirando cada pedacito de ser que era. Le hacía recordar tanto a Kurama...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en él. Se preguntaba si estaba bien.

Luego miraba a Hidori. Si él regresaba... Tendría que renunciar a ella, ¿verdad? Pero como eso no sucedía, podría seguir siendo su padre... ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora estaba el factor 'secuestro'. Hiei ya había perdido la cuenta de los yuokai a los que había tenido que asesinar por tratar de llevarse a Hidori.

Y la pequeña no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Ella sólo sabía que una persona de ojos rojos la cuidaba siempre. Y había empezado a quererlo tanto...

En cuanto al demonio de fuego... Pues ya casi no tenía tiempo para salir a luchar, eso sin contar los asesinatos que cometía contra los plagiadores. Así que dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a Hidori y a reprimirse pensar en Kurama, pero le era completamente imposible.

¿Dónde estaría ese zorro? ¿Por qué había salido huyendo de aquella manera?

¿Y cuál era el misterio con Amaki?

¿Y con Hidori? ¿Quiénes lo perseguían?

_Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible..._

En estas cosas pensaba mientras tenía a Hidori en brazos, dándole el biberón. La primera vez que lo hizo se sintió estúpido. Pero cuando ella terminaba y cerraba los ojos para dormir... Empezó a tomarle gran gusto.

Talvez si hubiese sido hija de cualquier otra persona, la hubiera abandonado a su suerte. Pero la hija de Kurama. Supuso que eso tenía bastante que ver en su cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un año de estar a su cuidado, Koenma reunió a los que quedaban del Urameshi Team. Aparentemente habían tenido noticias sobre Kurama.

- Lo vieron en el ningenkai -informó Koenma -. En un país llamado Alemania. Parece que ahí estuvo un par de meses y al ser descubierto huyó.

- ¿Pero no sabes qué rumbo tomó, Koenma-preguntó Yuusuke.

- Me temo que si lo supiera no los hubiera llamado -dijo Koenma.

- Yo quiero saber de qué va todo ésto -dijo Kuwabara -. No entiendo. ¿Por qué Kurama está siendo perseguido, y por quién?

- Es una buena pregunta -corroboró Hiei, que también quería saberlo.

- Lo sé -dijo Koenma abatido -. Está siendo perseguido por los sirvientes de una importante diosa.

- ¿Por qué-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Hidori daba un respingo. Todos habían hecho el mismo sonido. Ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Hiei, muy tranquila. Ahora llevaba una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Se estaba volviendo algo 'Hiei'. Aunque su mirada era tierna y dulce como la de Kurama. Y nadie aparte de él sabía que esa niña era hija de Kurama y no suya.

- Ogh, ésto es estúpido -dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie y cogiendo a Hidori en brazos -. Si no tienes la información exacta de dónde está Kurama, no nos sirves de ayuda.

- Oh, ¿ya te vas-preguntó Botán acercándose a Hiei -. Es una preciosa criatura!

- Espero que te refieras a Hidori -comentó Yuusuke sarcásticamente.

- Por supuesto que me refiero a ella -respondió Botán de mal talante.

- Estúpidos -murmuró Hiei.

- túpido -dijo Hidori sonriendo, mientras se retiraba de la frente un rizo azul oscuro.

- Le estás dando un mal ejemplo a tu hija -comentó Yuusuke negando con la cabeza -. Mira que dentro de poco aprenderá tu aaaaamplio vocabulario de los 'Hn' y 'estúpido'.

Hiei lo miró asesinamente.

- Me largo -informó. Abrazó a Hidori contra su pecho y se dispuso a salir.

- Hiei -dijo Koenma antes que saliera -. Me gustaría cambiar algunas palabras contigo antes de que te vayas. Es importante.

Hiei volteó lentamente y lo miró fría y calculadoramente.

- Hn.

- Me refiero a una conversación en privado -dijo Koenma mirando a los demás.

- Oh, entendido -dijo Yuusuke levantándose -. Pásenla bien. Como si nos concerciera lo que pasa.

- No te concierne -dijo Hiei cuando Yuusuke pasó a su costado.

- Ah, pequeño Hiei, nunca cambias -dijo Yuusuke revolviendo el cabello de Hidori -. Adios pequeña.

Hiei le lanzó una mirada que decía si-vuelves-a-tocar-a-mi-hija-te-mato.

Todos salieron y Koenma dio un gran suspiro.

- Ahora, Hiei -dijo él -. Ambos sabemos que esa criatura es hija de Kurama.

Hiei se quedó helado, como si le hubiesen vaciado el cerebro. ¿Cómo sabía aquel gran bebé que Hidori no era su hija?

- Qué te importa -murmuró Hiei, mientras Hidori jugaba con la bufanda blanca que Hiei llevaba al cuello.

- Me importa porque precisamente esa niña es la principal causa de que estén persiguiendo a Kurama.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

Koenma negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo idea. Simplemente me informaron que ella fue la razón de que Kurama escapara.

- Eres un inútil...

- malo-exclamó Hidori observando a Koenma.

- Malo no, Hidori, estúpido -corrigió Hiei mientras salían-

Koenma negó con la cabeza cuando Hiei desapareció.

- Si tan sólo Hiei supiera...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los días siguientes, lo único que contaba para Hiei era que nadie se acercara a Hidori. Ni siquiera dejaba a Mukuro cuidar de ella cuando Hiei tenía alguna misión. La llevaba con él. Decía que debería empezar a tomar gusto por 'lo bueno de la vida' desde pequeña. Y a lo mucho, Hidori respondía con una sonrisa.

Pero en sí, el día más feliz de la vida de Hiei, fue cuando Hidori lo llamó 'papá' por primera vez. Estaban ambos sentados en el bosque, disfrutando del sol, y cuando Hiei volteó a ver a Hidori, ella estab a mirando fijamente el cielo. Se estaba haciendo tarde, la tomó con cuidado en brazos y ella, al abrazarse a su cuello, susurró suavemente 'papá', antes de quedarse dormida.

En otro lugar del mundo, cierto pelirrojo se hallaba frustrado y escondido. Aún lo seguían. Era terrible. Tenía que hacer algo.

Si los enfrentaba, lo más probable es que lo mataran en el acto. Eran demasiados... Talvez sólo debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo... Pero ¿cuánto tiempò?

Había dejado en manos de su mejor amigo a su única hija. Y estaba preocupado. Y no tenía forma ni manera de comunicarse con ellos.

Resopló agobiado y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Se encunetra bien, señor Minamino-preguntó una joven de cabello rubio corto -. Le llegó ésto.

La chica le dio un sobre.

- Muchas gracias, Akeru-chan.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Kurama había alquilado una habitación lejos de Japón. Más al occidente. Y la chica era dueña de la casa, la cual compartía con él, su hermano mayor y la novia de su hermano. Pretendía quedarse un tiempo hasta que se calmaran las cosas un poco.

El sobre era, aparentemente, de Koenma. El único que conocía toda la historia y su paradero.

Dentro sólo había una fotografía: Una pequeña niña con cabello azul muy oscuro ondulado y ojos verdes... _su hija_, al costado de un muy molesto youkai de fuego... _Hiei._

Kurama se llevó al rostro una mano temblorosa, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Cómo deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, escucharla hablar, verla caminar... Y Hiei... cómo quería verlo... Necesitaba tanto de él... Hasta desearía un insulto.

Con manos temblorosas miró el reverso de la foto.

_Espero nuevas noticias de tí. Todos están preocupados. Eh... tu hija está muy bien, Hiei le ha tomado mucho cariño. _

_Sobre ese asunto... ¿Va todo bien?_

_Responde pronto._

Y como firma, un garabato y un sello del Reikai.

Se preguntó cómo le había hecho Koenma para que Hiei accediera a tomarse una foto con Hidori.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y guardó la foto en un cajón de la mesita de noche.

Debía regresar. Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba ver a su hija... y a Hiei.

Pero ahora... Ahora se le hacía imposible salir de Francia. Y Akeru era una de las pocas personas que sabían japonés en esa zona.

Kurama recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaas!

-.- para serles sincera, este capi no era lo que me esperaba... ¬.6 pero estuve algo corta de tiempo... o más bien, T.T sin imaginación.

Wenu, yo los dejo, no sin antes agradecer los reviews! n.n

Espero les guste!


	3. Creciendo

Nihao! n.n aki Dark-Kagome, reportándose xDDD

T.T oh, todo esto es una pesadilla, estoy a poco tiempo de lanzarme por la ventana T.T no pregunten, yo me entiendo xDD

Am... pues ahora estoy en un serio problema por todos los fics q me quedan por actualizar y todos los que estoy escribiendo T.T culpa de las vacaciones.

Capi dedicado a **Sumiko Minamino** (T.T gracias x todo, amigui T.T)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 cap. creciendo

Las risas de la pequeña Hidori llenaban los oídos del youkai de fuego esa mañana. Ella, con tres años, estaba feliz en los brazos de su 'padre' mientras regresaban al castillo de Mukuro.

Llegaron. Hiei suspiró y dejó a Hidori sentada en la cama. Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de Kurama, y rogaba con toda su alma, que no estuviese muerto.

"pero si estuviese muerto, ya lo sabría" intentó convencerse Hiei. "Ya lo sabría".

La pequeña de ojos verdes, sin saber nada, sólo su inocente exsitencia tratando de discipar un poco la preocupación del youkai, se puso de pie en la cama, tratando de alcanzar a su progenitor.

¿Tienes hambre ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ella sólo quería estar en los brazos de Hiei. Y aunque éste no era para nada expresivo, le dedicaba una mirada de profundo cariño.

Lor rizos azules que caían sutilmente sobre la cara de la pequeña fueron retirados suavmente por el youkai, que la admiraba tanto... Una hija... ¿Qué sabría él de tener hijos? Seguramente Kurama sería mucho mejor padre que él.

Pero ¿qué sabía Hidori de Kurama? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Sabría algo de él? ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca hizo algún gesto de comprension cuando Hiei pronunciaba el nombre 'Kurama'.

Me tienes total y profundamente intrigado -dijo una vez, a lo que ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada y siguió jugando peligrosamente con la katana de Hiei, quien la retiró inmediatamente de su alcance.

Ella tan sólo rió y se bajó de la cama, caminando con algo de dificultad hasta la mesa de noche.

Hiei resopló. De todas las personas que conocí, él era el único que no sabía cómo le estaba haciendo para criar a una hija que no era suya.

Hidori, no juegues con los papeles de Mukuro...

¡Plaf!

Hidori, no toques eso, Mukuro se va a enfadar...

¡¡CRASH!

¡Hidori, no! ¡¡¡Esa es la reliquia más valiosa de Muk-!

Pofff!

Tendré que darlo por perdido -dijo Hiei negando con la cabeza y tomando rápidamente a Hidori en brazos por centésima vez y corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que Mukuro supiera qué había pasado.

¡¡¡¡HIEEEEEEIIII! -se escuchó un grito en todo el Makai, mientras el demonio de fuego estaba muuuy lejos en algún árbol con su pequeña hija sentada en su regazo.

Vaya que era inquieta la pequeña hija del kitsune. Muy inquieta. Talvez demasiado inquieta para él...

Y ya caminaba, lo que era casi una tortura para el youkai que tenía que ir de un lugar a otro para encontrarla y dejarla de nuevo en la habitación. Había aprendido a caminar, a comer sola y los colores con dso días de enseñanza. Pobre y agobiado Hiei.

Ni siquiera le dejaba dormir...

¡¡CUIDADO TE CAAAAAES! -gritó Hiei cuando Hidori trataba de llegar hasta la otra rama...

Y ya estaba ella de nuevo, en el regazo de Hiei, sonriente y esperando a que papá volviera a dormirse y...

¡¡HIDOOOORI!

Ella ya estaba colgando cabeza abajo de la rama donde ellos estaban.

Y nuevamente en le regazo de papá, abrazada cuidadosamente cuando...

¡¡NOOOOO!

Ya Hidori estaba en posición de clavado sobre la rama.

Y es que Hiei guardaba mucho la distancia con Mukuro cuando Hidori había hecho desastres en su castillo, así que no se atrevía a pasarse por ahí.

"Menudo problemita de tres años este de aquí" pensaba Hiei con amargura cuando había llegado al castillo de Mukuro con Hidori prendada de su pie derecho.

Ya, debemos entrar y tienes que ponerte de pie, Hidori.

Buuuu

Nada de 'bu', vamos -ordenó Hiei mientras tomaba a la pequeña angelita en brazos.

"Jodido Kurama"

Y ya estaba ella, tratando de salir de los brazos de papá para poder hacer alguna otra travesura en aquel enorme lugar. Y es que habían tantas cosas que requerían ser destruídas por ella...

¡Bájame!

Ni hablar.

Papá malo, bájame.

No te dejaré por ahí...

¡Kyaaa! -Hidori mordió en el brazo a Hiei y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ante la mirada de terror de Hiei que esperaba que no fuera rodando por las escaleras.

¡¡NOOO, HIDOOORI! -gritó Hiei casi llorando corriendo velozmente para atrapar a la pequeña que ya pensaba resbalarse por las escaleras.

"De esta no te salvas, Kurama"

Mientras, en Francia, un joven de 27 años seguía refugiado en la cara de una amable señorita que, al igual que él, estudiaba en la universidad.

Ella ya había conseguido un novio y estaba en planes matrimonio. Kurama había sido elegido como testigo.

Y siempre pensando en Hidori y en Hiei... Y en Amaki. ¿Cuándo se cansaría de perseguirlo?

Shuiichi-kun, hasta luego.

Hasta luego, Akeru-chan.

La chica rubia salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras sí, mientras Kurama aún no terminaba de desayunar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría en esa situación? ¿Cómo fue que se había desgraciado su vida? ¿Pòr qué?

Estúpido.

Hidori, con seis años, ya era fría y calculadora como Hiei, pero, siempre muy muy muy muy... MUY traviesa. Respondía con evasivas y era cruelmente sarcástica con cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino. Por lo cual, carecía de amigos y era termendamente respetada.

¿Te crees que no me daría cuenta que me has estado sigueindo todo el camino? -dijo ella fríamente, entornando sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia un joven de orejas largas -. No quiero entrenar contigo. Y aunque soy más pequeña, soy más fuerte que tú. Adios, Shura (NA: ¬¬ No, no se va a quedar con Shura, ya que él es MUCHO mayor para ella)

Salió corriendo velozmente hasta identificar el reiki de su padre y saltar sobre él, como siempre lo hacía y hacerle caer del árbol.

¡Hola, papá!

¡Maldita sea, Hidori! ¿cuántas jodidas veces te he dicho que no te lances así sobre mí?

Muchas -respondió ella sonriendo y retirándose algunos rizos de la cara -. Pero me da igual.

"Te odio, Kurama, TE ODIO"

¿Dónde estabas?

Por ahí, derrotando a unos monstruos debiluchos -respondió ella mientras jugaba con la katana de Hiei.

¡Dame eso! -Hiei resopló -. Tienes tu propia katana, ¿por qué rayos tienes que coger la mía?

Es más divertido verte enojado.

Hn.

Ella sonrió y saltó hacia otra rama.

¿A dónde vas?

¡No sé! ¡Cuando lo sepa te lo digo!

¡Eso no tiene gracia!

Escuchó la risa de Hidori y negó con la cabeza.

"De lo que se ha salvado Kurama..."

Hn. ¿Acaso te crees que me daré por vencida? -replicó la ojiverde de doce años mientras volvía a tomar posición de batalla contra algún pequeño insecto de clase A.

Agitó un par de veces la katana y el mosntruo estaba muerto en sus pies. Sonrió con sastisfacción y fue en dirección al castillo de Mukuro.

Soy la mejor, lo sé, lo sé -decía ella mientras corría velozmente entre los árboles -. Nadie podrá vencerme, lo sé ,lo sé.

Vaya ego -comentó alguien con el que chocó repentinamente.

¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA, PENDEJO! -le gritó ella levantandose y desnvainando la katana.

Eh, tranquila, que yo no te voy a hacer nada -dijo un chico como de edad, con el cabello naranja, largo, atado en una cola baja, ojos negros y sonriendo -. Qué extraño carácter para una mujer.

¡Cierra la boca! -y trató de clavar la katana en el chico, pero este se movió rápidamente y desapareció.

Maldito enclenque -murmuró ella furiosa y continuó hacia el castillo de Mukuro.

Hiei bostezó, mientras contaba nuevamente las uvas que le quedaban en el recipiente de vidrio. Se encontraba tan aburrido...

¡¡PAAAAAAPIIII!

Y algo le cayó encima, volando el recipiente, que fue a parar como un caso sobre su cabeza y las uvas golpeándole diferentes partes del cuerpo.

¡Demonios, Hidori! -gruñó Hiei sacándosela de encima -. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

¿Porque es divertido?

Hiei resopló y negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo te fue hoy? -preguntó Hiei mientras colocaba el recipiente de vidrio sobre el césped.

Om... Pues lo de siempre. Vencí a unos cuantos monstruos y ya.

Oh...

¿Y tú? ¿Has comido uvas desde que me fui?

No, también comí cerezas -respondió Hiei sarcásticamente.

Hn. ¿Nada más?

No, hasta ahora Mukuro no me dice qué quiere que haga.

¿Por qué trabajas para ella, papá?

Porque así me gusta vivir, y ya no me preguntes más cosas.

Huy, de acuerdo, vaya humor -dijo Hidori mientras subía a su habitación. Mukuro también le había cedido a ella su propia habitación.

Se preguntaba cómo sería todo si su madre estuviese viva. Siempre que le preguntaba a su padre, ponía una cara muy extraña y le decía que no deseaba ahablar de eso. Lo único que le había dicho es que había muerto asesinada.

Pero a él no parecía importarle mucho, si seguía con esa actitud. Pero parecía extrañar a alguien. Hidori supuso que era por la pérdida de su madre... Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el youkai echaba mucho de menos a cierto kitsune verdadero padre de ella.

Algún día sabré lo que le pasa -se dijo ella sonriendo -. No me lo puede ocultar por siempre, seguro lo hará cuando esté listo.

Y con ese pensamiento se recostó en la cama, preparada para echarse una larga siesta.

holaaas!

Primeor que todo, disculpas por la tardanza, je je. Es que he tenido mucho que hacer -.- estúpido inicio de clases

T.T adios vacaciones

bueno, espero les haya gustado y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Ja ne!


	4. Kurama

Holas! n.n je je, siento la demora ¬¬ pero sin internet en casa no es muy fácil actualizar que digamos -.- estupida mudanza

Bueno, yo, primero que nada, agradezco todos los reviews n.n y Gracias por seguir leyendo o.oU -.- aunque ya deben estar un poco hartos de mi xDDD

KYYYAAA! TT.TT NOOOOO T.T C acabo YYH! Y la vieja esa de Mukuro se quedo con Hiei T.T NOOOOO

Em... bueno, en realidad me rei mxo con los dos ultimos capis xD con lo de la piedrita y Kurama novio de Kuwabara xDDD

mejor lo dejo ahi ¬.¬ me da rabia Mukuro ¬.¬

Dedicado a **Hikari** (aunque no lo creas, este capi estaba escrito desde hace tiempo con la dedicatoria, solo que me había olvidado de subirlo p espero no te enojes, San)

am... que me olvido, que me olvido T.T pues no sé qué olvido, así que yo empiezo a escribir T.T

4 cap. Kurama

¡Hidori! ¡Maldita sea, Hidori, baja de ahí!

Pero señora Mukuro...

¡Ese no es lugar para una señorita, baja de inmediato!

Hidori dio un gruñido y bajó de un enorme árbol que estaba fuera del castillo. Había estado analizando las últimas peleas que había tenido, todas carecían de importancia, pero ciento veinte monstruos en un día no está mal para una chica de catorce años.

Eso es. Ahora busca a tu padre y dile que necesito que venga.

Voy...

Hidori desapareció de la vista, no tan velozmente como Hiei, y siempre se preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué, si Hiei era su padre, no tenía ninguna maldecida habilidad de las que él poseía? ¿Por qué, si su padre era un youkai de fuego, ella no tenía el condenado Dragón Negro en el brazo? Lo del jagan se explicaba... Pero aún así. ¿Por qué cuando ella lloraba, sus lágrimas no se convertían en perlas negras, como las de su padre? ¡Por qué no era ella tan veloz como él?

Lo que es más... ¿Por qué no tenía ni un miserable rasgo de su padre en ella? ¡¡No se parecían en lo más mínimo! Su cabello era azul y en rizos... El de Hiei era negro y en punta... Sus ojos eran muy verdes... Los de Hiei rojos... Ella era decidídamente más alta que su padre... Inari, ¿cómo rayos había salido ella tan pero tan diferente?

Su madre... sí, eso tiene sentido. Pero era extraño. Siendo hija de los dos al menos tendría que parecerse en algo, porque sino... OUCH!

Carajo... -murmuró ella incorporándose en el suelo.

Hm... cuida esa boca, jovencita -dijo un chico delante de ella. ¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez el chico del cabello naranja! ¡¡Hacía tanto que no lo veía que se había olvidado de él!

Fuera de mi camino.

¿Por qué estás siempre de mal humor?

Lárgate.

¿Te he hecho algo malo?

Desaparece.

Oh, vamos, no puedes evadirme siempre.

Imbécil...

Hidori dio un rodeo y desapareció, corriendo delante de él.

Cht... ¿Pero qué le pasa? -dijo el chico mirándola desaparecer.

Hidori siguió corriendo buscando a su padre con la mirada. ¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido! ¿Habría ido al ningenkai? Demonios...

Maldición... -Hidori se detuvo un momento. Se había adentrado mucho en un bosque que no conocía. ¡Oh, maldito, maldito estúpido del pelo naranja!

¿Y ahora qué? -se preguntó ella en voz alta. Podía regresar y decirle a la tonta vieja bruja de Mukuro que no lo había encontrado.

Sí, eso es... Se encontraba ya agotada, ¿que esa tipa no luchaba nunca?... Se preguntó si cuando creciera se vería tan horrible como ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con sólo pensarlo.

¿Hidori? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Ah! ¡¡Al fin! Mukuro te está buscando... Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

Vámonos de aquí, no es lugar para que vengas -dijo Hiei y salió corriendo delante de ella.

¡¡EH! ¡¡ESPERAME!

Hidori siguió rápidamente a la sombra negra mientras que volvían al castillo de Mukuro.

Oye, ¡dónde estabas? -preguntó Hidori cuando entraron.

En el ningenkai.

¿Haciendo qué? A ti no te agradan los ningen.

Hn.

Ooohhh... ¿alguna pequeña amante humana, papá?

Hiei la miró con furia, a lo que ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó.

Estoy bromeando, papá -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el caebllo -. La verdad es que eres demasiado fácil de hacer enfadar. Te vas a volver viejo si sigues así.

Tonterías...

La gran compuerta se abrió y dejó al descubierto a Mukuro, sentada, aparentemente leyendo.

Hasta que te dignas a venir -dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Nada importante -dijo ella -. Necesito que vayas donde Koenma. Tiene una información muy importante para mí.

¿Y por qué no va usted? -preguntó Hidori casualmente -. Va a terminar por atrofiarse de no hacer NADA.

Hiei volteó y convirtió su risa en una áspera tos a medida que Mukuro la miraba con furia.

Hidori... -retó Hiei sin mucha convicción -. Bueno, ¿es todo, verdad?

Sí...

Vamos, Hidori.

¡Adios, señora Mukuro!

Ambos salieron al tiempo que Mukuro lanzaba hacia la compuerta un adorno.

Huh, que feo carácter tiene esa mujer, ¿verdad, papi?

No me llames así.

Pero eso eres -dijo Hidori pestañeando con inocencia -. Vaaaamos. Una sonrisa. Se me hace que no sabes cómo sonreir.

Déjate de tonterías y vamos.

¿Por qué era siempre tan frío con ella? Si se notaba que lo quería. Y eso... era muy extraño para él. Alguien lo quería... Su 'hija'.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Kurama llegara? Bueno... Había psado tanto tiempo... Tanto tiempo... 14 años...

Uuuiii! -exclamó Hidori -. ¡¡Sui!

La chica que respondía a ese nombre volteó y sonrió a Hidori.

Hacía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí, amiga -dijo la chica de cabello celeste hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura.

No tenía tiempo -se disculpó Hidori -. Mi padre vino a recoger una información para la bruja esa.

Sí, lo sé, papá la ha tenido desde hace unos días.

Hiei dejó a las dos chicas fuera del castillo y entró rápidamente.

Koenma... ¿qué sucede ahora? -preguntó Hiei entrando al despacho.

¡Ah! ¡Hasta que llegaste! No es nada importante la verdad, sólo llévale estos papeles a Mukuro.

Hiei recibió los papeles y miró con desconfianza.

¿Qué son?

Unos documentos sobre Kurama.

Ah... ¿¡¡QUE?

¿Qué...? ¿No te lo dije? Ya sabemos dónde está Kurama -dijo Koenma sonriendo.

¿E-enserio? ¡¿Y POR QUE MALDITA SEA NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!

Pensé que Mukuro te lo había dicho.

No... esa maldita bruja no me dijo nada -dijo Hiei con furia -. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Pues en Japón -dijo Koenma como si se tratara de algo super normal -, al parecer, ya... Ejem... digo, ¿puedes entregarle esto a Mukuro, por favor?

¿Qué ibas a decir? -preguntó Hiei mirándolo fijamente -. Dime qué rayos ibas a decir.

¡Yo? Nada, nada, qué ocurrencia. Ahora, estoy muy ocupado, por favor, llévale eso.

Uy, Hidori, yo creo que se chico se ha prendado de ti.

No, por favor... Si sólo lo ví dos veces. Aunque no parece tener ni idea de QUIEN soy YO -dijo Hidori mientras se acomodaba el cabello -. Te digo que sólo he cruzado insultos con él... Pero... ¡rayos! siempre está sonriendo.

Hm... Sí, pues hay gente así...

Gente estúpida.

Sui rió entre dientes.

Por cierto, ¡el joven Shura no se ha cruzado por aquí? -preguntó Hidori.

¿Joven? ¿hace cuánto que no lo ves?

Huh... creo que ocho años...

Ya veo... Pues no es un joven ya... y casi no pasa por aquí a menos que sea muy urgente.

Ese es otro patético y debilucho -dijo Hidori sonriendo con sorna -. Desesperado por demostrar lo que sabía... Ah... es un tonto.

Bueno... ahora de lo que más se habla es de ese tal Kurama.

Hm... Kurama, Kurama... ¿quién es? Todo el maldito mundo me habla de él. Incluso papá. Llegué a pensar que era una nueva marca de papel higiénico...

Sui soltó una carcajada justo cuando Hiei había salido con un sobre en la mano.

Nos vamos, Hidori.

Haaaaaaii -dijo Hidori sonriendo -. Nos vemos luego, Sui.

Adios, Hidori-chan... Hasta luego, Hiei-sama.

Ambos, padre e hija fueron de regreso al castillo de Mukuro, donde cierta bruja le explicaría todo al youkai de fuego. Y esas peleas eran las que más le gustaba a escuchar a Hidori desde el árbol al lado del castillo. Gritaban tan bajito que sólo se escuchaba... Por todo el Makai.

Hidori, ve si puedes hacer algo que te entretenga, tengo que hablar con Mukuro.

Pero será lo mismo -dijo Hidori abrazando por detrás a su padre -. De todas maneras siempre los escucho. La pelea que más me gustó y la más graciosa fue el día en que se le perdió el sujetador a Mukuro... ¿Por qué pensó ella que tú lo tenías?... -luego hizo una mueca como si hubiese comprendido algo -. Qué asco...

Hiei se sonrojó y tosió, y le indicó a Hidori que se fuera por... ahí.

Hidori se rió sola y subió a 'su' árbol. Desde ahí se pòdía ver perfectaente todo lo que pasaba por los alrededores del castillo. Y ella se entretenía viendo como algunos monstruos se mataban entre ellos mientras ella se sentía en paz con el mundo.

¡¡¿¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE KURAMA YA HABIA REGRESADO!

¡¿¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA TANTO ESE ZORRO!

¡¡ESO NO RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA!

Hidori bostezó. ¿A qué se referiría con eso de zorro?

Y en eso, un zapato salió por la ventana de la habitación de Mukuro... seguido por una almohada y finalmente, su padre.

Hidori aguantó las ganas de reírse y bajó rápidamente.

Oh, ¿pero qué le hiciste ahora a la histérica menopáusica? -dijo Hidori sonriendo.

Esa perra malnacida...

¿Pero qué te hizo?

Nada... no importa...

Hidori miró con preocupación a su padre.

Oye, no me mientas -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos -. Pasa algo, yo lo sé. ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? Soy tu hija, después de todo.

Exacto... -dijo Hiei con pesadumbre -. Lo lamento...

Ella lo miró más preocupada y lo abrazó.

No sé qué es lo que te pasa, papá, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Hidori sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a Hiei.

Ahora me cuentas quién es Kurama?

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos y se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos.

¿Para qué?

Bueno... Para saber quién es -respondió Hidori encogiéndose de hombros -. Simepre escucho hablar de él. No sé por qué presiento que no me quieres hablar de él, papá... ¿Algo pasó con él?

Tonterías -murmuró Hiei -. ¿Por qué te ocultaría algo como eso?... Kurama es... Bueno, es un kitsune.

¿Y qué cuernos hace en el ningenkai?

Espera... A eso voy -Hiei tomó aire. Sabía que tenía que hablar de aquello con su hija, pero no pensaba que tenbdría que hacerlo tan pronto... 14 años... Talvez ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y en eso corría el riesgo de perder a Hidori para siempre -. Kurama era un kitsune muy conocido por su sangre fría, era un excelente ladrón, y cambiaba de amante como quien se cambia de ropa.

Uh, qué mala reputación. Apuesto a que era muy despiadado y malvado y cruel. No creo que pudiese ser capaz de amar a alguien -dijo Hidori negando con la cabeza.

Hiei tragó en seco tratando de no creerse eso... No, claro que no...

Bueno, Kurama fue gravemente herido hace mucho tiempo y huyó al ningenkai. Se refugió en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada apoderándose del feto y así, conviriténdose en el hijo de Shiori Minamino: Shuichi Minamino.

Hidori pestañeó. ¿Cómo sabía su padre todo eso? Talvez esa también era una historia conocida.

Pretendía quedarse con la familia hasta los diez años y luego abandonarlos. Pero se encariñó mucho con su madre humana luego que el padre murió. Y se quedó con ella, como un ningen más.

Oye papá... Esa hisotira es muy interesante pero... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Todos esos detalles?

Hiei sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Kurama y yo... éramos buenos amigos -dijo finalmente -. Y él me lo contó todo...

¿Eran amantes? -preguntó Hidori con los ojos brillantes.

¿¡Eh! -Hiei sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían y pronto volteó la vista de su hija -. N-no, ¿de dónde sacas semejante estupidez?

Bromeaba -dijo ella simplemente -. ¡Rayos! Oye, papá, no te importa que me vaya, ¿cierto? Olvidé que debo ir a cuidar al hijo de Yuusuke. Es que me lo había pedido hace semanas. Y el pequeño tiene cuatro años.

No sé por qué tienes que hacer eso -dijo Hiei negando con la cabeza -. Pero... Si eso quieres.

Hai, Otôsan -dijo Hidori sonriendo -. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡¡Ya nos vemos! -dijo Hidori y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer rápidamente por el bosque hacia el ningenkai.

Si Hiei deseó llorar alguna vez, fue aquella. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Hidori se enterara que él no era su padre? ¿Lo odiaría para siempre y se iría con Kurama? ¿O qué haría?

Y si te da algún problema, me avisas cuando regrese.

Sí, señor Yuusuke, no se preocupe por nada.

Adios, Hidori -se despidió Keiko.

Sayônara -Hidori se sentó en el sillón, al lado del pequeño Takeru -. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Lo que quieras, Hidori.

Eres un niño tan dócil-paró en seco cuando le pareció ver a través de la ventana una cabecita naranja y ojos negros.

"Oh, no puede ser posible..."

Oye, Takeru, te haré algo de comer. ¡qué dices?

Pero acabo de comer... Y mamá dice que no debo comer mucho después de cenar...

Hm... pero eres un buen chico. Mira, mientras te preparo algo... eh... mira la tv. Deben estar dando alguna buena peli, ¿qué dices?

Mamá no me deja quedarmne despierto después de las nueve...

"Mierda, este pendejo está controlado por su patética madre... ¿Y ahora qué rayos hago?"

Mira, pero ahora yo estoy a cargo, así que puedes quedarte hasta las nueve y media, ¿eh?

Oh, de acuerdo -. Takeru se sentó frente a la tv sin prestar mucha atención a Hidori, que había ido corriendo hasta la cocina buscando a ese tipo.

¡Oye! ¿qué rayos haces aquí? -preguntó mientras abría la ventana de la cocina con furia.

No, nada, aquí vive mi madre, je je. Tú sabes, en el ningenkai.

¿Y por qué paras en el Makai?

Porque mi padre vive en el Makai.

Qué raro eres...

Lo sé... Al fin que estoy conversando contigo y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

No es algo que te importe.

Qué carácter...

Además, ¿pòr qué me estás siguiendo?

m... Es una pregunta como para un examen -dijo el chico pensativamente -. Es que eres linda.

Idiota.

Hidori cerró la ventana de la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos del muchacho y se dedicó a preparar algo de pudín de chocolate para el pequeño Takeru.

De la nada, un pequeño recuerdo... un flash volvió a su memoria haciendo que dejara caer el envase del azúcar...

Una figura negra la llevaba en brazos, pordía ver que sus ojos eran verdes, como los suyos y su cabello de un rojo intenso, aunque no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad de la noche. No entendía nada... pero escuchaba que esa persona y otra, un poco más baja intercambiaban palabras. Algunos rayos color rojo... Y luego estaba en brazos de otra persona...

Pero ¿qué rayos...?

Se inclinó y buscó los pedazos del envase hecho añicos, mientras una extraña incomformidad la llenaba por dentro. ¿Pero había sido un sueño o qué?

Hidori-san! ¿Ya tengo que irme a dormir?

No, Takeru... Aún te puedes quedar despierto.

¡Qué bien! ¡Están dando una película muy interesante sobre robots y zanahorias...!

Robots... ¿qué diablos será eso? -se dijo Hidori mientras intentaba hacer el pudín sin seguir pensando en lo que acababa de recordar -. Robots... Bobots... cómo rayos sea...

Hidori salió con un enorme envase de pudín y le dio un poco a Takeru.

Y quédate tranquilo, ¿eh?

Sí, Hidori-san, muchas gracias.

Ella tomó aire y salió de la casa sin decir nada a Takeru. Buscó con la mirada al chico de ojos negros, pero ya no lo encontró.

Vaya que es raro ese pendejo -dijo entre dientes y entró nuevamente a la casa.

El jaganshi no se había atrevido a buscar a Kurama. Se sentía demasiado confundido... ¿qué le diría? Seguramente lo primero que haría sería preguntar por su hija.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se había enterado que Kurama había regresado.

Cobarde... eso es lo que soy. Un cobarde -se dijo Hiei con furia -. Yo... debería ir a hablar con él y...

¿Hablando sólo de nuevo, papá? -preguntó Hidori apareciendo de repente y haciendo que Hiei saltara de la sorpresa.

¡Maldita seas, Hidori! -exclamó Hiei apacioguándose -. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que...!

Lo siento -dijo la joven de dieciseis años sonriendo -. Ya sabes que me gusta fastidiarte. Además, así enojado te ves más lindo.

Cierra la boca, soy tu padre, que no se te olvide.

Claro que no, padre -dijo Hidori sarcásticamente, llevándose atrás un mechón de cabello -. Bueno, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Ah... ah sí... Llévale... llévale ésto a Yuusuke -dijo Hiei mientras le entregaba un sobre.

¿Qué es?

Ni idea -respondió Hiei encogiéndose de hombros -. Koenma me lo dio y me dijo que se lo diera.

Entendido -dijo Hidori sonriendo -. No molestes a Mukuro y sé un buen chico.

Hidori...

Era una broma, papi -dijo ella sonriendo -. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y desapareció rápidamente.

Se lo manda el señor Koenma.

Hm... Gracias, Hidori-san -dijo Takeru sonriendo -. Se lo daré cuando llegue.

Muy bien. ¡Adios!

Hidori dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso hacia el Makai, mientras corría por las calles del ningenkai.

Pasó por un café y se detuvo. El ningenkai era tan pacífico... Todos esos ningen parecían tan despreocupados... No llevaban una vida agitada. Sonrió irónicamente y volvió su rumbo hacia el Makai...

¡AH!

¡Rayos!

Había chocado contra algo o alguien, y lo había tirado al suelo. Probablemente era un ningen estúpido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó a la vez que la otra persona lo hacía.

Era un hombre... Un hombre de cabellera larga y roja, y ojjos verdes... Y una expresión entre sorprendida y estupefacta.

¿Hi...Hidori? -logró pronunciar el hombre a duras penas, dejando caer un paquete al suelo.

Hidori retrocedió, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿¡Quién era ese hombre y por qué sabía su nombre!

Eeres tú...

¡¡DEJEME EN PAZ! -.exclamó ella y salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior y recogió lentamente las cosas que se le habían caído, intentando retener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Había visto a su hija... Y no le había reconocido.

Holaaaaaas!

Bueno, ya terminé este capi (FINALLY!) Y les prometo que le sabado ya esta 'Angel negro' y 'Vidas Compartidas' n.n

Ya nos vemos! Espero les guste!

Dark-Kagome.


	5. Aki

Desde el pc en la sala de mi casa, los saludo nuevamente, luego de una muy larga temporada sin aparecerme por ff n.nUu los saluda Dark-Kagome-chan!

Con un nuevo cap. y los demás fics actualizados... ¡¡Al fin!

Y pidiendo disculpas por no haber aparecido0, he estado bastante ocupada, más que bastante, la verdad... Espero no haberles creado mucha expectaiva, jeje.

Wenu, como por ahora nu tngo mucho que contar, sólo que ya me harté de mi profesora de historia y que al fin estoy de vakas, ye! Y que tengo pendientes dos nuevos fics en Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga **Rika-chan**, gracias por tenerme paciencia, one-san, de verdad te lo agradezco n.n

Y a la poderosa luz que me escucha pacientemente y me ayuda a levantar el ánimo, **Hikari-kun**

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

cap. 5. Aki

Hidori se detuvo, la respiración alterada, la mano en el pecho, las mejillas rojas. ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía como si ya conociera al sujeto pelirrojo. Estaba temblando.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Todos sus nervios estaban alterados... ¿¿¡Cómo un ningen sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo... Pero ella jamás lo había visto. El único pelirrojo que había visto era aquel chico alegre y despreciable. ¿De dónde salió aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes...? Ojos verdes...

.-¡Rayos! ¿Acaso era una chica? .-se dijo Hidori desesperada .-. ¡¿Era mi madre! (N.A: Recordemos que en la versión japonesa, la seiyuu de Kurama es una mujer, Megumi Oogata). Ayayayayayayay! ¡Por eso me reconoció! ¡Por eso sabía quien era yo! Pero... ¿que ella no estaba muerta? ¿Qué tal si papá me mintió?... Eso es muy propio de él. ¡Ya verá cuando le diga que conocí a mi madre!

Hidori se llenó de alegría y entusiasmo. Quería verla de nuevo y pedirle disculpas. Y una explicación. ¿Por qué ella estaba en el ningenkai? ¿Se habría peleado con su padre?

Y se sentía cansada. Recordó que cerca de ese lugar había una enorme laguna, lo suficientemente secreta como para que nadie la viera. Y era una de las pocas personas (Mukuro) que conocía su existencia. Era casi como una gruta.

Así que cuidando que nadie la viera, entró rápidamente y se despojó de su ropa, entrando a la laguna. Se sumergió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agua fresca y fría recorrer su piel bronceada.

Sacó únicamente la cabeza y tomó aire.

.-¿Ya estás más tranquila? .-preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Esa voz... era... inconfundible...

.-¿Eh? .-se puso de pie de repente, sin importarle estar completamente desnuda.

.-No te preocupes, no estoy mirando nada .-dijo el chico sonriendo con los ojos cerrados .-. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? .-preguntó ella saliendo del agua y sacudiendo su cabello.

.-Nadap. Sólo sentí tu presencia. Pero no sabía que estabas tomando un baño.

Silencio. Ninguno habló durante unos momentos. El chico seguía sonriente y con los ojos cerrados.

.-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? .-preguntó ella cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa.

.-Creo que eso ya te lo respondí una vez .-dijo el chico acercándose y ofreciéndole la katana que había dejado en el suelo .-. Eres muy linda.

.-Hn .-ella le arrancó la katana de las manos .-. Nunca mencionaste la palabra 'muy'.

.-¿No lo hice? .-dijo el chico extrañado .-. Es raro. Entonces estaba con los ojos cerrados o mi vista estaba nublada.

.-Deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas. Me enfermas.

.-¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?

Ella lo miró de una manera muy semejante a como lo haría Hiei. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse... Hasta que sintió una cálida mano cerrarse en su braz o.

.-¿¡QUE QUIERES?

.-Quiero saber cómo te llamas .-respondió con total sinceridad el chico pelinaranja.

.-Hidori .-respondió ella secamente y se soltó .-. Listo, ¿complacido?

.-Más o menos .-dijo el chico mientras se apresuraba para caminar junto a ella .-. ¿No deseas saber el mío?

.-No.

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? .-dijo ella fastidiada.

.-No lo sé .-respondió el chico sorprendido.

.-Baka...

.-¿Al menos me permitirás caminar a tu lado?

Hidori le miró unos instantes.

.-Si eso te hace feliz...

El chico rió con disimulo y negó con la cabeza.

.-Soy Aki.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Kurama se dejó caer en el sillón agotado. Al fin había logrado volver a su casa, con su madre, con sus amigos, con... No. No con él. Tampoco con ella. Ellos parecían un mundo aparte, perdido en lña inmesidad del Makai.

Resopló exasperado y se llevó las manos a la cara.

.-Hidori... .-su hija. Había huído de una forma muy extraña. Como si le tuviese miedo .-Hiei... ¿qué le habrás dicho a Hidori?

No, Hiei no le había dicho nada. Era muy poco común que Hiei hiciera algo para herirle a él... y estaba seguro que no le haría daño a ella...

Aún así, habían pasado dos años desde que estaba en Japón y Hiei no se había dignado a pasar por ahí.

.-Hiei...

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

.-¿Murió? ¿Pero que no me dijiste que vivía en el ningenkai?

.-Vivía. Yo la maté .-dijo Aki secamente, sin mirarla. Parecía que estaba mintiendo. Hidori decidió seguir en la mentira también. Estaban sentados casi en la punta de un risco, iluminados por la luz pálida de la luna. Hidori lo miró de reojo.

.-¿Por qué?

Aki abrió mucho los ojos. No era la pregunta que se esperaba. Esperaba que ella le dijera que era un asesino, repugnante, idiota y que nunca le iba a hablar de nuevo.

.-Porque... porque ella me odiaba. Y yo la odiaba.

.-¿El odio puede llegar a ser tan grande como para matar a alguien?

.-Dímelo a mí .-dijo Aki con pesadumbre.

Ella miró hacia adelante.

.-No sé qué es el odio .-dijo finalmente .-. Mi padre siempre me ha enseñado que no debo odiar a las personas. Dijo que él había cometido grandes errores por eso. Y yo le hice caso. Él es muy sabio. Ha vivido mucho tiempo.

.-¿Y si te traicionara? ¡Le seguirías queriendo?

.-Claro .-respondió Hidori sin dudar .-. Es mi padre. Él me crió toda mi vida. Y por lo que he escuchado de él, podría haberme tirado por ahí y dejarme a mi suerte. Pero no lo hizo. Le amo demasiado como para odiarlo.

Aki sonrió.

.-Siempre supe que eras muy pura, aunque te mostraras agresiva y brusca.

.-¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo ésto? .-preguntó ella.

.-A nada.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, luego Hidori se puso de pie.

.-No entiendo por qué me buscas. Pero ya tengo que irme. Adios.

.-Buenas noches, Hidori .-dijo él sonriendo .-. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

.-Eso lo decidiré yo .-dijo ella dando media vuelta y sonriendo.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

.-Eh... em... Papá... ¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte algo?

.-Hn. ¿De qué se trata?

.-Es que... ¿Mi madre era pelirroja? .-soltó de golpe, haciendo que Hiei saltara tres metros sobre ella.

.-¿D.-de dónde sacaste eso? .-preguntó Hiei angustiado. ¿madre?

.-Eh... no sé... se.-se me ocurrió.

.-¿Cómo se te puede haber ocurrido?

.-No sé... Sólo se me ocurrió.

.-¡Pero no se te puede haber ocurrido así por así!

Hidori le miró extrañado. Estaba totalmente exaltado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¿qué le pasaba a su papá?

.-¿Era pelirroja?

.-¡No, no lo era!

.-Y...¿ella tenía ojos verdes?

.-¡No!

.-¡Pues no entiendo!

.-¿qué no entiendes?

.-¿Cómo mierda pude yo salir tan distinta a tí si eres mi padre? .-dijo ella poniéndose de pie, encarando a Hiei.

.-Eso es porque... Porque no te pareces a mí. Te pareces a ella.

.-¡Acabas de decirme que ella no tiene ojos verdes!

.-¡Pero tampoco es pelirroja!

.-¿Tiene el cabelo rizado?

.-¡Sí!

.-¿Azul?

.-¡Sí!

.-Oh...

Hubo un incómodo silencio unos momentos.

.-¿Y sus ojos?

Hiei resopló.

.-Castaños claros.

.-¿Castaños? Pero... pero... ¡Los míos son verdes!

.-Maldita sea! ¿Yo qué demonios sé? ¡Su abuela o su madre los tendría verdes!

.-¡De acuerdo! ¡Estás de un humor insoportable! .-le gritó ella y salió del Castillo de Mukuro.

.-..-..-..-.

Nunca se permitiría llorar frente a su padre, por eso siempre había huído. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Sentía tanta rabia. Tanta rabia e impotencia. Siempre supo que su padre le había estado ocutando algo. ¿Qué era?

.-Oh... ¿qué sucede, Hidori? .-preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Ella volteó rápidamente y dio con el rostro preocupado de Aki.

.-¿¡Qué diablos te importa! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Eres insoportable!

.-Sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿qué te sucede?

.-Nada que te importe, maldita basura andante.

Aki abrió los ojos, chocado por el insulto.

.-Me parece que estás un poco exaltada, no es razón para...

.-¡Métete tus explicaciones por el...!

.-Hidori -una voz gruesa, masculina, enojada, sonó a sus espaldas.

.-¿Qué, papá?

.-Regresa ahora mismo -dijo, sin mirarla, sino que le habia clavado la mirada al de ojos negros, que lo miraba de la misma manera.

.-¿qué? ¿se conocen?

.-Es hora de regresar, Hidori -dijo Hiei, terminanmente.

.-Nos veremos luego -dijo Aki y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Hidori volteó a ver a su padre.

.-¿qué? -replicó éste -. ¿Acaso no te he advertido que no debes estar cerca de los otros youkais?

.-Pero él no parecía una mala persona...

.-Claro, y por eso le dijiste 'basura andante'...

.-¡No es asunto tuyo!

.-¡Claro que es asunto mío porque eres mi hija!

Pero esta frase le hizo sentir remordimientos. No era su hija. Le había mentido durante 16 años. No era su hija.

.-¿Y eso qué? -dijo Hidori.

.-Mira, Hidori, no me discutas nada ahora. Sólo volvamos.

.-¿Qué tal si yo no quiero volver?

.-No tienes adonde ir -dijo Hiei entrecerrando los ojjos.

.-K'so...

.-..-..-..-..-.

.-¡Ah! ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado del Reikai! .-dijo Koenma sonriendo.

.-No creo que eso sucediera nunca, Koenma .-dijo Kurama sonriendo .-. Simplemente me encontraba demasiado ocupado.

.-Je, y me imagino que sí. ¿Qué dijo Amaki?

Kurama resopló.

.-Llegamos a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando nunca le diga a Hidori que ella es su madre... Aunque cuando Amaki deje el lugar de diosa... Hidori...

.-Ella tendría que ocupar el puesto de diosa. En qué lío te has metido Kurama...

.-Hidori no sabe nada. Ella aún cree que Hiei es su padre y ue su madre está muerta, ni siquiera... .-Kurama sintió un nuedo en la garganta .-. Ni siquiera me conoce.

.-¿La has visto?

.-Ayer... En la noche. Me topé con ella... Y la reconocí al instante... No te imaginas... Está muy grande y...

.-Lo sé. Seimpre viene.

.-¿Viene?

.-Sui... Mi--em... hija. Son amigas.

.-Oh .-Kurama se decidió a no reirse y poner en aprietos al pobre dios.

.-Eh-- este, ¿quieres algo más?

.-¿Dónde está Hiei?

.-Huh... En el Castillo de Mukuro, como siempre .-dijo Koenma extrañado .-. ¿No ha ido a buscarte?

.-Él... no creo que lo hiciera.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque... estamos hablando de Hiei.

.-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

.-Tengo prohibida la entrada al Makai, Koenma, ¿lo olvidas?

.-Ah... Aaaahhh, claro, claro. jeje. Vaya, pues qué problema.

.-Eso creo...

.-No te preocupes. Si Hiei no se ha pasado por acá, debe tener una buena razón.

.-Claro... pero... ¿Y mi hija?

.-Kurama, cuando sea el momento preciso, Hiei vendrá.

.-¿Y qué tal si no lo hace?

.-Oh, Kurama, ¿qué gana Hiei quedándose con tu hija?

Kurama bajó la cabeza.

.-No lo sé, Koenma...

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

.-¿De dónde conoces a Aki?

.-Entra.

.-¿Por qué se miraron tan feo?

.-Anda a tu habitación.

.-¿Por qué no quieres que esté con él?

.-¡Anda a tu habitación, Hidori!

.-¿Qué sabes de él que yo no sé?

.-¡Basta Hidori! -gritó Hiei exasperado, haciendo que Hidori diera un respingo -. ¡Anda a tu habitación y no me jo...!

.-¡¿Podrían callarse de una vez! -gritó Mukuro apareciendo de la nada.

.-Gomen, Mukuro-sama, pero papá...

.-¡Te dije que ya te largaras a tu habitación! ¡Obedece!

Hidori soltó una exasperación y se fue.

.-¿Qué pasó ahora? -preguntó Mukuro.

.-Encontramos al maldito que asesinó a Yukina hace tres años.

.-¿A su hijo?

.-Ese mismo. El maldito idiota y Hidori estaban conversando juntos.

.-Pero Hiei... Saes que Aki en realidad no es hijo de Yukina... Supongo que Aki al enterarse...

.-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho a matarla!

.-Lo sé, Hiei... Y estoy convencida que algo más que la rabia indujo al pobre muchacho a...

.-¡¡NO LE DIGAS 'POBRE MUCHACHO' CUANDO ES TAN SOLO UN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡NO TE LO PERMITO!

.-¡A MI NO ME DICES QUE ME PERMITES Y QUE NO!

.-¿POR QUE MEJOR NO TE VAS A...?

.-¡¡CALLENSE! -dijo Hidori desde su habitación.

Y la paz volvió a reinar en el Makai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Konbanwa gozaimasu!

n.n Aki Dark-Kagome terminando este capi.

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, ahora q tengo dos fabulosas semanas de vakciones, actualizaré más rápido, lo promto! No me tardare T-T porfa, sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, son importantes para mí y para seguir escribiendo.

Con este ya son dos fics actualizados y estoy happy T-T viva yooo :)

Ya nus vemos, gracias x leer!

Dark-Kagome


	6. Encuentro y Decepción

holas!

si, si, se q he tardado demasiado, pero la verdad no tenía ánimos de escribir, ni tiempo u.u lo lamento. espero poder cumplir mi promesa desde ahora y actualizar mis fics x semana u.u de veras lo siento.

Pues, aclarando unos puntitos, la palabra o nombre 'Hidori' en sí, no significa nada; ya que saqué ese nombre de la palabra 'hidari', que significa 'izquierda' xp así que dudo mucho que tenga un siginificado real. tendría que ver el kanji de 'izquierda' y analizarlo u.u

Aki no es un chico malo. Todo se verá al transcurrir la historia. Aunuqe yo creo que NADA justifica un aseinato n.n

bueno, mejor empiezo n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 6. Encuentro y decepción

.-Papá... Estás temblando -dijo Hidori sorprendida al ver a su padre -. ¿Qué sucede?

.-¡Nada! ¡Y no estoy temblando!

.-Ah pues claro que no...

Hiei gruñó. La verdad era que estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto. Por fin había decidido ir al ningenkai y hablar de una buena vez con cierto zorro… Pero aún no se decidía a llevar a Hidori. Talvez era mejor ir sólo esta vez.

.-Ahora vuelvo. ¡No te acerques al mocoso ese!

.-Sí… sí… -dijo ella sin darle importancia, y cuando ya se había alejado bastante, se dijo -. Como si alguna vez te hubiese hecho caso.

Sonrió y salió a recorrer el Makai, como todas las mañanas. Tenía que encontrar a Aki y preguntarle qué tanto misterio con su padre.

Se entretuvo viendo algunas peleas. Haciendo barra por unos y otros. Ella era bastante conocida en el Makai, pero casi nunca se le veía, ya que sólo podía salir por donde ella quisiese cuando sabía que Hiei estaba en le ningenkai.

.-¡Así se hace! ¡Con más fuerza! ¡Tú puedes, Sui! ¡Eso es! ¡SIIIII! –pero cuando se trataba de alentar a su mejor amiga, no había barra que la superara.

Sui levantó la cabeza de su contrincante chorreante de sangre y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza. Ambas chicas estaban acostumbradas a aquello desde que eran muy pequeñas.

.-¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Hidori sonriendo -. Lo hiciste muy bien, Sui. Y eso, que no te gusta luchar.

.-Sólo lo hice porque fue por ti que me metieron en esto –dijo Sui muy avergonzada -. Si mi padre se entera que estoy matando youkais…

.-No lo sabrá –dijo Hidori sonriendo.

Ambas sonrieron cómplices y siguieron andando por el Makai.

.-¿No te da miedo cuando vas caminando sola por aquí?

.-Naaahh, estoy acostumbrada.

.-¿Y tu padre?

.-En el ningenkai –respondió Hidori sonriendo.

.-¿Haciendo qué?

.-Hm… qué sé yo. Me da la impresión que va a buscar a alguien.

.-¿Enserio?

.-Al menos eso parecía… Hoy en la mañana estaba muy nervioso.

Y cómo no iba a estar nervioso el pequeño youkai de fuego, que aún no se atrevía a dirigirse a la casa del kitsune. Estaba tan nervioso que tenía que regañarse mentalmente cada dos minutos.

"¡Deja de ser tan estúpido!"

.-¿Hiei?

Los latidos del youkai incrementaron al 100 ¡Era Kurama! Volteó rápidamente. ¡Efectivamente! ¡El zorro pelirrojo estaba parado debajo de él! (tomando en cuenta que Hiei estaba en un árbol).

Los ojos de Kurama brillaron con esperanza y alegría… ¡Hiei!

.-Por Inari… Hiei…

.-Hn –fue todo el comentario que hizo éste, ocultando una media sonrisa.

Bajó del árbol y fue sólo para que el zorro lo atrapara en un cálido abrazo que casi hace que el youkai tuviese ganas de llorar.

.-No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote, Hiei…

.-Hn…

Kurama al fin lo soltó y le sonrió. Cuánto había extrañado Hiei aquella sonrisa…

.-Bueno… ¿Y Hidori? –preguntó Kurama.

.-En el Makai –respondió Hiei cerrando los ojos.

.-¿No la traerás? –preguntó Kurama con ansias.

.-Hn. Claro que sí… Sólo me estoy preparando para decirle la verdad.

Y seguro que iba a tener que esforzarse para decírselo. La youkai de 16 años vivía por ahora en una extraña alegría. Le gustaba su vida tal cual era. Hiei no veía la posibilidad que a ella le gustara mucho la vida en el ningenkai… Pero tenía que decirle la verdad…

.-¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –preguntó Kurama.

.-¡No es sólo trabajo mío, sabes! 'Tú eres el padre!

.-¡Pero tú la criaste!

.-¡Tú me lo pediste!

Kurama pestañeó y empezó a reírse. Esto irritó mucho al youkai.

.-¡Ah! ¡Vaya que eres idiota, Kurama1

.-Lo siento, Hiei… Pero no es que nos peleáramos muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

.-Cierra la boca.

Kurama sonrió.

.-No has cambiado nada, Hiei.

.-Tú tampoco, baka.

.-Supongo que es muy feliz ahora, ¿cierto? –dijo Kurama.

.-Así es. No es baka como tú. Aprendió a pelear rápidamente… Pero no muestra señales de ser algo más que una simple youkai.

.-Debe ser porque en parte yo soy un ningen y Amaki… Es humana.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre de la esposa de Kurama.

.-¿Me lo dirás?

.-¿El qué? –quiso saber Kurama.

.-¿Por qué te presentaste en un estado tan deplorable hace 16 años?

Kurama bajó la mirada.

.-No. Aún no… No es tiempo.

Hiei gruñó.

.-¿Cuándo será tiempo!

.-No lo sé, Hiei… Pero no ahora…

.-¡Vete al diablo!

.-¡Hiei! ¡Espera! –lo cogió hábilmente de la muñeca -. Lo siento… Pero de verdad no puedo decir nada aún.

Hiei se soltó de Kurama y lo miró con ira.

.-Muy bien. Tú resuelve cuándo me lo puedes decir y yo decido cuándo le digo la verdad a Hidori.

.-¡Hiei! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!

.-Sí lo tengo –dijo Hiei con más furia -. ¿Eres estúpido? No dejaré que te lleves a Hidori antes de decirme qué pasa con ella y contigo.

.-¡Hiei! –exclamó Kurama enfadado -. ¡Quiero que me traigas a MI hija!

.-Dime qué está pasando entonces –dijo Hiei.

Kurama hizo un gesto de desesperación y cayó de rodillas.

.-Ya dije que no podía Hiei… Y de verdad no puedo –sus ojos se hallaban inundados de lágrimas -. Por favor… Quiero ver a mi hija…

Hiei lo miró durante unos segundos y desapareció entre los árboles.

.-¡Hiei!

.-.-.-

Mientras caminaban, Hidori iba contando anécdotas de sus peleas y buscando entre a varios youkais a Aki. Había tanta gente que apenas sí podía ver a Sui.

.-¡Demonios! ¡Por eso detesto los campeonatos en pleno corazón del Makai! –exclamó exasperada.

.-¡Hidori, mira! –exclamó Sui jalándola a uno de los campos de batalla -. ¿No es ese tu amigo acosador?

.-¿Mi amigo acosador? –preguntó Hidori desconcertada y se acercó a mirar -. ¡Aki!

El chico de cabello naranja volteó a verla y sonrió. Se notaba que llevaba la ventaja por mucha diferencia. El youkai que estaba peleando con él se veía terriblemente agotado.

.-¡Muy bien, Aki! ¡¡Sigue así! –gritó Hidori.

.-Oh, ¿qué pasa con esa chica? –preguntó un youkai que estaba a su costado.

.-Es la gritona de la otra batalla –le respondió otro.

.-¡¿Y qué les importa? –les dijo ella a los dos.

.-Tranquila, Hidori…

Y como estaba previsto, Aki ganó.

.-¡Bien hecho! –le sacó la lengua a los dos otros youkais y se acercó a Aki.

.-Hola, Hidori –saludó él. Miró a Sui.

.-Oh, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sui. Él es Aki.

.-Mucho gusto –dijo Sui.

.-Al contrario, el gusto es mío –dijo Aki, casanova.

.-¿Te dedicas a elogiar a todas las chicas que conoces? –le preguntó Hidori sonriendo.

.-Sólo a algunas –dijo él sonriendo. Luego cambió su semblante -. Creo que alguien te busca.

.-¿a mí?

.-¡Es tu padre! –exclamó Sui.

.-¡Rayos!... ¡Escapemos! –dijo Hidori, cogió de l mano a Sui y salieron huyendo a toda prisa, perdiéndose de la vista de Hiei.

.-¡¡HIDORI!... ¡Demonios! –el youkai de fuego volteó a mirar a Aki, hizo una muieca de desprecio y se acercó a él -. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

.-Salió huyendo, ¿no la vio? –respondió Aki con el mismo tono de desprecio.

.-¡Serás…! –Hiei lo cogió del cuello, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmutó.

.-¡Oiga, eso no es justo!

.-¡No está bien pelearse con tanta diferencia de poder!

.-¡Usted es más viejo!

Una venita de furia apareció en la cara de Hiei.

.-¿Vi…e….jo? –Hiei volteó lentamente hacia los otros youkais, olvidándose de Aki, que aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar -. ¡OYE, ESPERA!

Pero realmente no valía la pena. Tenía que encontrar a Hidori ahora.

-.-.-.-.

.-¡Rayos! Papá me gritará esta vez –dijo Hidori cuando decidieron parar.

.-Creo que tienes que empezar a hacerle caso…

.-Nah… Será divertido –dijo ella sonriendo -. Pero no pude preguntarle a Aki por qué mi papá y él no se llevan.

La puerta de la habitación de Hidori se abrió de un porrazo, sobresaltando a las dos chicas. Era Hiei, con una mirada profundamente asesina.

.-Sui, márchate a casa –dijo Hidori sonriendo.

.-Hasta luego señor Hiei –dijo ella rápidamente y desapareció.

.-Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ese gusano.

.-¡Ningún gusano! ¡Es mi amigo! –dijo Hiodri enfadada.

.-Ah, Hidori! Ya no eres una niña! No puedes ser tan caprichosa!

.-¡No es un capricho! –estalló Hidori -. ¡Es mi amigo, además mi novio, gústete o no! –mintió ella a ver cómo reaccionaba su padre.

.-Es mentira –dijo Hiei simplemente.

.-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella.

.-Porque ese estúpido está comprometido.

.-¿Cómo comprometido? –preguntó Hidori sorprendida -. ¿Qué sabes de él que yo no sé?

.-Muchas cosas –puntualizó Hiei -. Y si no quieres sufrir será mejor que te alejes de él.

.-No lo haré así me lo pidas –dijo Hidori encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiei resopló y negó con la cabeza.

.-Eso… no importa mucho ahora -. Necesito que vengas al ningenkai conmigo.

.-¿Para qué?

Hiei tomó aire.

.-Para que conozcas a alguien que está muy interesado en ti –dijo Hiei.

.-¿Quién?

.-¡Cállate y sígueme!

.-¡Ah, de acuerdo!

Los dos fueron rápidamente y son hablar.

Hiei guió a Hidori hasta el frente de la casa de Kurama.

.-¿Y bien? –dijo ella -. ¿Quién es esa persona?

.-Ya llegará –dijo Hiei mientras se apoyaba en un árbol -. Ten paciencia.

"Paciencia dice él ¬¬"

Hidori se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Hiei.

Se escucharon pasos. Hidori volteó a ver a quién pertenecían y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡La chica pelirroja!

.-Bien, Hidori. Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Él es Kurama.

El aludido dejó caer las cosas que tenía en los brazos.

.-¿Él? ¿Quieres decir que es un hombre? –preguntó Hidori sorprendida.

.-¡Claro que es un hombre! –exclamó Hiei enojado.

.-Oh… ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo, papá?

Kurama sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho cuando Hidori llamó 'papá' a Hiei.

.-Antes de decirte nada –dijo Hiei ayudando a Hidori a levantarse -. ¿Seguirías viviendo conmigo si yo fuera un ningen?

Silencio………….

.-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? –preguntó Hidori con una media sonrisa.

.-No lo es.

.-Hiei… será mejor… que yo se lo diga –intervino Kurama. Miró a la chica a los ojos… "Son verdes… como los míos…"

.-Que me diga… ¿qué exactamente?

.-Escucha… Sé… que tú no me conoces y que no sabes nada de mí…

.-Eso es evidente –dijo ella mirándolo con suficiencia -. ¿Para qué querría yo saber de un ningen?

Kurama dejó escapar un resoplido.

Se empinó un poco y la tomó de los hombros.

.-Mi nombre… ¿no te suena conocido?

.-¿Cuál? ¿Kurama…? –entonces recordó. Su padre le habñia dicho que había sido su mejor amigo -. El mejor amigo de mi papá –dijo ella -. ¿Y eso qué?

.-No… ¡No! ¡Yo soy tu padre! (N.A: AJAJAJAJA, esto sonó a Luke, yo soy tu padre xDDD) –dijo Kurama mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó callada, medio atontada. Se soltó de él y se acercó a Hiei.

.-Papá, ¡mata a este ningen! ¡te está difamando! ¡tú eres mi padre!

Hiei sólo guardó silencio.

.-Dile… ¡Dile! ¡Dile que tú eres mi padre! –dijo Hidori ya con desesperación ante el silencio de Hiei.

.-No, Hidori. Yo pedí a Hiei que te criara… tú eres mi hija…

.-Cállate ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy hija de un ningen! ¡Papá! ¡Dile que está equivocado!

.-No lo está –dijo Hiei la final -. Es verdad. Tu padre es él.

Los ojos de Hidori se llenaron de lágrimas.

.-¡Es una broma de muy mal gusto, papá! –dijo ella llorando -. ¡Tú eres mi padre!

.-No lo soy –dijo Hiei, sintiendo una opresión dentro del pecho.

.-¡Mentira!" ¡MENTIRA! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER HIJA DE UN NINGEN!

Dijo esto y salió huyendo.

.-Espera… ¡Hidori! –la voz de Kurama estaba tensa, angustiada.

.-Estarás feliz, supongo –dijo Hiei con frialdad. Dio media vuelta y desapareció en el lugar que lo había hecho Hidori.

Kurama sintió todo como una venganza hacia él departe de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaas!

SI, ACTUALICE! YA LLEVO DOS! VIVAAAAA!

Espero ya terminar el otro y actualizo n.n

Gracias a todos por leer y x sus reviews!

Matta ashita!


End file.
